DARK PARADISE
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: "Ésta historia participa en el Reto Una imagen y mil palabras de la Comunidad Sakuriana" Se sentía como en aquel sueño recurrente que tenía, donde ella estaba flotando en el agua, nunca pensó que se hiciera realidad, pero para su suerte el llego a salvarla.


** DARK PARADISE**

_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song._

_Dark Paradise_

_"Ésta historia participa en el Reto __**Una imagen y mil palabras**__ de la Comunidad Sakuriana"_

**_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP _**

Su despertador empezó a emitir el tono característico que tenía, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no tenía intenciones de seguir durmiendo ese día, ya que había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño recurrente, que le agobiaba.

Ella estaba flotando en el agua, con un sencillo vestido blanco, todo alrededor suyo se veía gris, opaco y sin vida, al principio se sentía tranquila y relajada incluso sentía que respiraba bajo el agua, hasta que empezaba a abrir sus ojos y sentía esa sensación de ahogo, era algo horrible, después empezaba a hundirse poco a poco en el agua, hasta que por fin podía despertarse, pero cuando lo hacía a veces era tosiendo debido a que su sueño resultaba muy real. Ese día parece que solo llego a flotar sin sofocarse.

Sakura no entendía él porque de su sueño es decir su vida era tranquila y no tenía problemas, a no ser que su sueño le advirtiera de alguno que estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Sin pensar más en eso se alisto para ir a la escuela, como se había levantado temprano tenía tiempo de sobra por lo que decidió desayunar, al bajar a la cocina vio a su madre preparándose un café.

-Buenos días mama.

-Buenos días cariño te has levantado temprano- expreso sonriente la mujer

-Si es que ya no tenía sueño- mintió la castaña, ya que nunca le había contado a alguien de su sueño.

-En ese caso come tu desayuno, antes de que se enfrié.

-Si

-Cariño, acompañare a tu padre a una excursión, espero no tengas miedo de estar sola, ahora que Touya vive en Tokio- dijo su madre en un tono de preocupación- nos iremos hoy en la tarde y regresaremos a más tardar el martes en la tarde o el miércoles en la mañana.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, no es la primera vez, además si me siento "sola" puedo ir con Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón, Sakura

-Sí, ya me voy, adiós- y con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de su madre.

* * *

En el camino a la escuela vio algunos anuncios acerca de un festival en el templo Tsukimine. Pensó que tal vez su amiga Tomoyo quisiera ir, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle cuando llegara a la escuela, cuando entro a su salón vio que había poca gente adentro, tal vez se debía a que como siempre llegaba justo a la hora de entrada o más tarde, todos ya estaban en su lugar.

-Buenos días- saludo la castaña a unas compañeras de su clase.

-Buenos días Sakura- respondieron al unísono.

-Oye Sakura vas a ir al festival del templo Tsukimine?

-No lo sé Rika, pensaba en preguntarle a Tomoyo

-Preguntarme qué Sakurita?-dijo su amiga la cual estaba cerca de ellas y escucho su conversación.

-Si querías ir al festival conmigo el sábado-

-Sí, me parece una gran idea

-Entonces nos podemos ver allá todas juntas

-Buena idea Naoko.

-Buenos días, todos a sus asientos por favor- demando el profesor Hiroto Igarashi, quien impartía la materia de matemáticas, aquel profesor se caracterizaba por ser muy estricto, por lo que cualquier cosa que el pedía se hacía sin rechistar. –El día de hoy trabajaremos en parejas- la mayoría de sus alumnos ya estaban haciéndose seña con sus compañeros, muchos ya tenían identificado a su pareja. -Sin embargo yo armare las parejas, para este trabajo, así que no se precipiten.

-Daidouji con Hiragizawa, Fujiwara con Ayuzawa, Li con Kinomoto, Shibata con Sasaki.

Un momento había dicho Li con Kinomoto, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba, es decir él era Shaoran Li uno de los más populares de la escuela, y aunque no lo había tratado mucho él era muy serio, aunque todavía recordaba la vez, en la que, el amablemente la había llevado a la enfermería cuando a Sakura le habían dado un balonazo en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente. Solo había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, nunca le pudo agradecer correctamente, y ahora como compañeros de trabajo se le haría más difícil poder hablar con él, la castaña solo esperaba que estas dos horas de clase se pasaran rápido.

Con que Sakura Kinomoto sería algo muy interesante para él, ser compañero de la esmeralda, nunca había hablado con ella más que un par de buenos días, o hasta luego, esperaba que el incidente de hace un mes, se le olvidara sería muy incómodo, si ambos tenían presente el hecho de que en primera; ella recibió un balonazo que la dejo inconsciente y que él tuvo que, cargarla hasta dejarla en la enfermería, aun recordaba su liviano peso entre sus brazos y esa cálida sensación de poder protegerla de cualquier mal que la asechara.

Cuando el profesor menciono a todas las parejas y en lo que consistía el trabajo todos sus alumnos pusieron manos a la obra.

-Podríamos dividirnos el trabajo si te parece bien- sugirió la castaña

-Me parece bien, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.-

O por dios no quiere que yo este con él, de seguro es eso, pensó Sakura y como si el ambarino le leyera la mente, expreso –lo que pasa es que algunos ejercicios ya los he resuelto así que si quieres los demás los podemos hacer juntos si no tienes problema.

-Claro que no Li, además agradecería si me explicaras algunas cosas que no entiendo

-Por favor me gustaría que me hablaras por mi nombre-

-Solo si tú también lo haces Shaoran- Dijo sonriente

-Está bien Sakura. –dijo el castaño con un gran sonrisa, casi no lo veía sonreír, pero si así tenia admiradoras no quería ni imaginar cómo aumentaría el numero si él sonriera más seguido, caerían todas rendidas a sus pies. Y así ambos empezaron con su trabajo Sakura nunca había sido buena para las matemáticas de hecho eran grandes enemigas, pero por otra parte las muy malditas resultaban ser grandes amigas de Shaoran, el cual le explico detalladamente el procedimiento para varias operaciones a la oji-verde, las cuales entendió muy bien, si el profesor Hiroto explicara así de bien sus notas serían más altas.

-Bien creo que hemos terminado y hasta con tiempo de sobra, quieres ir a dejárselas de una vez-pregunto el joven

-Como cuánto tiempo falta.

-Unos 15 minutos.

-Vaya pensé que habíamos tardado más, eres muy bueno para esto sabes, pude entenderte mejor que lo que entiendo al profesor.

-Supongo que gracias Sakura, si algunas vez tienes dudas podrías pedirme ayuda, ya sabes.

-Sí, te gustaría ir mañana al festival del templo Tsukimine.-No entendía como pudo haber sacado el valor para pedirle eso, se sentía tan tonta lo más probable es que él le dijera que no.

Shaoran no sabía que decir, aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven sintió ternura. –Debería preguntarte eso yo no lo crees?-

-Entonces es un sí?-

-Pasare por ti a las 5 Sakura.-

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el profesor se adelantó anunciando que el tiempo ya se había acabado, por suerte ambos lo terminaron antes de tiempo, y no tuvieron que apurarse, sin embargo ajenos a los que los castaños platicaban, cerca una chica de cabello largo y negro y ojos azules, había escuchado parte de su conversación y a decir por su ceño fruncido y en la forma en como miraba a Sakura, no le alegro en absoluto.

* * *

-Tomoyo, tengo que contarte algo- dijo alegremente a su amiga

- Y qué es eso, Sakura-

La chica tomo a su amiga y entraron juntas al baño el cual aparentemente estaba vacío.

- He invitado a Shaoran al festival del templo Tsukimine-

-Imagino que te dijo que si o no

-La verdad creo que él se sorprendió, todavía no puedo creer que lo he invitado, y…- una expresión de arrepentimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura- Tomoyo de verdad lo siento que insensible soy no debí invitarlo

-Y eso porque?

-Porque ya te había invitado a ti

-No te preocupes Sakura, a mí no me molesta, además no estaré sola irán Rika, Naoko, Chiharu e incluso Eriol

-Eriol?

-Si le comente sobre el festival en clase, él dijo que iría-

-Ya veo, pero igual me siento culpable de haberte invitado, y no estar contigo

-No te culpo Sakura, además así podré arreglarte para que luzcas bella en tu cita con Li

Al escuchar eso la castaña se sonrojo, ella no tenía una cita con Shaoran o ¿si?

–No es una cita Tomoyo- pero antes de seguir hablando su amiga la callo.

-Claro que sí, se han puesto de acuerdo a ir al templo Tsukimine, además el pasara por ti, eso es una cita, y debes verte bien.

-Bueno ahora estoy nerviosa

-No deberías estarlo Sakura, piensa en que todo va a salir bien.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo.- y así ambas chicas salieron del baño para dirigirse a su respectiva clase.

Sin embargo al salir ellas, salió de un cubículo la misma chica que había escuchado la conversación entre Shaoran y Sakura, ahora que ella sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no sentía enojo por la castaña sino furia. –Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya Kinomoto.-

* * *

Sentada en la biblioteca y pensando en lo que haría estaba Midori Ayuzawa la cual era una chica de largo cabello negro y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules, era una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria SEIJYO, muchos chicos andaban tras ella, pero no les hacía caso, porque ella solo tenía ojos para Shaoran Li, espero el momento prefecto para decirle sus sentimientos, pero para su sorpresa fue rechazada, eso era algo que nunca imaginó, que Li le dijera NO y es que Midori no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo. Pero al escuchar la conversación de los castaños la rabia se apodera de ella, como era posible que a Sakura Kinomoto la aceptara y a ella no, que tenía Sakura que Midori no tuviera ella era más popular, ella era más lista, entonces por qué le dijo que no.

-Deberías, superarlo Midori- le susurro una voz al oído

-Y hacerte caso a ti Hiroto?

Hiroto Shibata era compañero de Midori y en cierta manera su amigo, pero todo se dificulto cuando se le declaro a la joven, ella muy amablemente le rechazo diciéndole que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más ósea Li. Desde ese momento la mistad entre los dos se volvió muy frágil.

-Ya que no te funciono con Li, podrías intentarlo conmigo, te he esperado todo este tiempo y lo seguiré haciendo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

-Que me digas eso suena muy patético, deberías seguir sin mí- y en rápido movimiento aparto su mano de la de Hiroto.

-Lo he intentado- dijo con una expresión triste

-Es bueno saberlo-y sin decir nada más se fue, dejándolo solo.

* * *

Se había levantado temprano, debido que Tomoyo iría a su casa a arreglarla, y por los nervios de su supuesta cita, en verdad lo era? y si Shaoran no lo tomaba como una cita sino más bien como una salida de amigos. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar.

-Hola Tomoyo, pasa- saludo a su amiga dejándola entrar

-Hola Sakura- saludo la pelinegra- parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor-

-Supongo que si-

-Entonces manos a la obra-

Ya en el cuarto de la castaña Tomoyo se dedicó a hacerle un sencillo peinado, que consistía en un moño medio recogido y para hacerlo ver mejor le ondulo el resto del pelo, después se dio a la tarea de maquillar a su amiga, algo muy fácil y sencillo, solo le delineo los ojos, aplico rímel, puso un poco de color a sus mejillas y como toque final un labial rosa claro, el resultado un maquillaje muy natural.

-Terminamos justo a tiempo, Tomoyo ahora solo falta ver que me pongo

-De eso nada Sakura, mira lo que he hecho para ti- y una gran bolsa de tela negra la chica saco una yukata color rosa, con un hermoso estampado de flores de cerezo las cuales sus tonalidades variaban desde rosa hasta blanco, sin duda alguna una prenda que solo su amiga haría exclusivamente para ella.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- dijo dándole un abrazo

-De nada Sakurita-dijo devolviéndoselo- bien ahora cámbiate antes de que llegue Shaoran

-Y cuando te cambiaras tu?

-No te preocupes traje mis cosas, en 15 minutos estoy lista

Dicho y hecho en menos de 15 minutos Tomoyo ya estaba completamente lista había decidido hacerse una trenza de lado, retocar su maquillaje y como toque final ponerse una yukata lila con flores moradas y azules

-Bien me adelantare espero poder verte en el templo

-Yo creo que si Tomoyo-Dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando tocaron de nuevo a su puerta, pensó que tal vez a su amiga se le había olvidado algo, pero cuando abrió vio a Shaoran enfrente de ella, el también vestía una yukata, la suya era color verde claro con rayas verticales en verde más fuerte y negro, definitivamente se veía muy apuesto.

-Lista para ir al templo Sakura- dijo mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

-Si- exclamo nerviosa, la presencia del chico tenía ese efecto en ella.

-Bien andando, dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

El camino al festival fue relativamente corto ya que al ir ambos platicando no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron, vieron a algunos compañeros de clase y amigos como había supuesto encontró a Tomoyo, Eriol,Rika,Chiharu, Yamasaki y a mucha gente, algunas vistiendo yukatas y muchas otras personas comprando comida o viendo los diferentes puestos.

-A sí que tienes 4 hermanas

-A si es y tu?

-Solo tengo un hermano, pero él ahora vive en Tokio, así que lo veo muy poco- explico Sakura- y no extrañas a tus familiares Shaoran

-Algunas veces, pero los visito cada que puedo, más que nada en vacaciones. Te gustaría ir a ese puesto Sakura- dijo cambiando de tema

-Claro- exclamo la chica

Después de ver varios puestos y de que Li ganara un osito de peluche para Sakura decidieron ir a comer

-La comida esta deliciosa

-Muy deliciosa, dentro de poco parece que serán los fuegos artificiales

-De verdad, que rápido se pasó el tiempo, pero habrá mucha gente, ya se podríamos ir al lugar donde los solía ver con mi hermano

-Me parece una gran idea Sakura

* * *

-Estas segura de que es por aquí- pregunto el oji-ámbar

-Sí, falta poco, mira es aquí- indico la joven

-Vaya, está despejado

-Sí, no mucha gente viene a la parte trasera del templo, además los fuegos artificiales se van reflejados en el lago que está ahí- explico mientras señalaba el lugar

Estaban a punto de sentarse en el pasto cuando el castaño exclamo un poco alarmado –Creo que he olvidado mi billetera en el puesto de comida

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ofreció Sakura

-No te preocupes ahora vuelvo

-Está bien, Shaoran-

Sakura estaba tan distraída viendo la luna reflejada en el lago que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba atrás de ella, se volteó rápidamente al sentir una respiración en su cuello, al mirar de que se trataba, vio una chica con la cara muy pálida y heridas en su rostro, largo cabello negro, ojos rojos, la cual vestía un kimono negro con rosas rojas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo, como si fuera sangre. Fue inevitable para Sakura no gritar, si se aparecía frente a ella lo que más miedo tenía, un fantasma.

-Po... por favor no me hagas daño, te lo suplico- pedía la castaña

-Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de aquí- demandaba el fantasma

Sakura empezó a correr pero, sin querer se tropezó y cayó al lago, al caer el supuesto "fantasma" empezó a reír a carcajadas y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Midori había logrado su objetivo y aunque en un principio estaba furiosa, ahora solo pensaba en lo infantil que era Kinomoto y en que Li tendría que lidiar con ella, se sentía un poco culpable pero, al ver que su broma le había salido como ella deseaba todo rastro de culpabilidad se esfumo.

* * *

Se sentía justo como en su sueño, solo que ella no tenía aquel vestido blanco sino su yukata y de verdad sentía que se ahogaba, debido a la falta de aire, todo alrededor de ella se estaba poniendo oscuro, cuando de repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y jalaba de ella para así sacarla.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- pregunto alarmado Shaoran

-Si- e inesperadamente la atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo, Sakura no sabía que hacer así que como instinto le correspondió el abrazo –De verdad me preocupe mucho por ti, es decir no sabía que hacer

-Lamento que te asustaras, no era mi intensión

-Lo sé- y acortando las distancias ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, al hacerlo ambos sintieron fuegos artificiales, no sabían si era imaginación, la chispa que se encendió en ellos o porque efectivamente los fuegos artificiales del festival aparecieron justo en ese momento, iluminando el cielo de colores.

-Creo que a pesar de que este día no resulto muy bien, al final me gusto estar contigo Shaoran.

-A mí también Sakura y créeme me encantaría volver a tener más citas contigo- Explico el joven mientras la volvía a besar dulcemente en los labios, al final parece que todo salió bien.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Al fin lo termine, C: casi al límite del tiempo, pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca, y bueno como siempre si les gusto o no me pueden dejar un review y decirme su opinión o alguna crítica o si se me paso algo,etc, no sé lo que ustedes quieran, saludos (:

P.D la frase que aparece al principio es de la canción Dark Paradise de Lana Del Rey, escribí este fic, mientras la escuchaba y pues me gusto la frase XD


End file.
